soulmates
by locochicaXD
Summary: This is my story about a f-up girls life. Soon she meets her soul-mate who is supernatural and they fall in love but he is not and i repeat he is not A VAMPIRE! XXD so don't let it even cross ur mind
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The falls

I woke up that morning dreading the day that was about to begin. It was going to be just like any other day dealing with the secret pain that I held hidden within me everyday. Instead of getting up I decided to just lay there for a couple of minutes trying to urge my body to get up and get out of bed. When I finally did get out of bed I went to the bathroom. After I peed, I looked in the mirror. My usual brown curls were straightened and pulled back into a messy up do. The blue in my eyes were a flat and empty gray that morning. The cream I had put on the night before had worked though because my blemishes were gone and instead left a flat boring shade of peachy white skin in its place. When I finished my quick evaluation as I did most mornings, I went down stirs to make some coffee and get some cheerios for breakfast. As I did this I try to think if there's anything that we had planned to do that day and come up with nothing. By the time I had finished my breakfast everyone else was about to wake up so I put my bowl and mug in the sink and ran upstairs to avoid them, I wanted to wait at least another two hours before I had to deal with mom and my sister Meems. When I got to my room I went over to my I-pod and plugged it into my stereo. My room was small with purple walls and really messy but the mess doesn't bother me it was only a concern for my mother, which, I didn't understand at all, she's not living in here. I kept a color scheme another thing my mom doesn't understand consisting of my favorite colors blue, green, and purple. I went to my huge closet that we got at some weird thrift store and pull out a fresh pair of underwear and a pair of light colored skinny jeans. I slipped the fresh pair of underwear on and put on my jeans. I wandered around in my black bra trying to find a shirt to wear I remembered almost immediately that I had to wear long sleeves not only because it may be a little bit chilly out but because of the long yet skinny red scars that went from my wrist to about half way up my forearm. If people knew about it they would people call me emo but, I hated that word I preferred just someone who had been through a tough time and needed a way to get it out. I picked up a green shirt from a pile on the floor. Even though it's on the floor I know it's clean and that I haven't worn it yet. It has long sleeves with two slits at the bottom, where you could put your thumbs through, and it has a few buttons going about half way down the shirt all of which buttoned except the top two which stay open. I went to my over sized dresser with the big mirror to do my hair and make-up. I plugged in my straightener and untied my dark brown hair. While I waited for my straightener to heat up I decided to put on my make-up. I got out my eyeliner and applied a little underneath my eyes then I added a little to the top of both my eyes. Then I put on a little mascara on my already long and dark lashes. Even though the cream had taken most of my blemishes off my face the night before I still put on some cover-up to hide the small red splotches that were there. I figured I wouldn't need much else since the most we would be going to would be Wall-Mart. When I finished my make-up I brushed my hair in the part that I wanted, picked up my straightener and started to straighten the bottoms, which had a little curl to them; I hated that. Everyone tells me that I had beautiful hair and that I myself was beautiful but if I was really so beautiful then why did I sit with a table of outcasts, not that I didn't like my friends because I did, but if I had that choice to sit with the popular's I would I think we all would if offered the opportunity. I am 16 and I have never had a boyfriend and have only fallen for a guy once in my entire life and that didn't turn out so good. It's funny how my whole life changed in just a couple months time. After a couple of minutes I was sure my hair was straight but I kept straightening it anyway. It felt almost like I was in a daze and couldn't snap out of it. Soon after I decided that it would be for the best that I stop straightening my hair before I burn it. I decided that it would a good idea to go outside away from everyone and write another one of my short stories. I had noticed a while back that all my stories started to get dark and really ugly so I have been trying hard to lighten them up a bit. I have always written short stories but it hasn't actually occurred to me of the idea of writing a full on book. I grabbed my I-pod a pair of headphones and my notebook and started to go down the stairs

"Maya is that you honey" my mom asked

I get down the stairs and answer her, as I look her in the eye.

"Yeah its me, I'm going to go outside ok," I asked knowing she didn't care anyways.

"Hey that fine but get your sister breakfast first" she answered. I groaned but went into the kitchen to help my sister out.

"What do you want Meems" I said using her nickname that we had been calling her since she was 5 years old. Her real name is Marissa but we have all agreed that Meems fits her better for her personality

"I think I'm going to have Cheerios for breakfast today" she answered me as light and happy as can be. God I wish I could be so happy and cheery all the time like her

"Ok" I said adding, "You copy cat, I had the same thing" but I added a smile so, she knew I wasn't serious. I got down a bowl grabbed the cheerios and the milk and made her a bowl of cereal. After I finished I grabbed my things from of the counter slipped on my flip-flops and went out our gross red painted door. When I was outside I look around to see if anybody is outside not that it really matters I would go out anyways. I go and sit down by the small creek on my favorite rock and opened my notebook and began to write another one of my short stories. I had begun to notice that my stories were getting so much darker everyday and surprisingly it worries me more than anything.

"Hey" says a mysterious voice from behind me I turn around eager and curious to see who had talked to me or find that I was just imagining thing. I turned around surprised to see our next-door neighbor. At that point I was happy I had left my hair down. I closed my book leaving my pencil in the place I was at so, I could keep my place, and answered him softly.

"Hey" I said noticing the large amount of confusion that was in my voice. I was mostly wondering why he was even talking to me.

"I'm Damon" he was smiling as he said this, with the most adorable dimples in the world. Truthfully I had known his name for years but I acted as if I hadn't.

"Maya" I answered him "Um can I help you with anything" shit, that sounded so stupid my on earth would I say something like that.

"No I was just wondering if you wanted some company" his smile disappeared and he actually looked slightly nervous. Funny this guy has never even spoke two words to me and now he's nervous to be around me.

"Oh um I was just writing and sure if you want to join me go ahead I'm not much company though." His smile returned as he came closer to sit at my side but not on my rock.

"So, what were you writing" He asked only slightly interested as if he was waiting to ask me something else.

"Um just short stories it's sort of a hobby of mine," I said trying to give him as little information about me as possible.

"Oh that's cool," he said answering me the same way he had answered me before.

I took this brief pause to examine what he looked liked more closely. He had on a red shirt that was fitted almost perfectly to his body and a pair of jeans that were faded on the knees. Along with that he also had on a pair of air walks. He was slightly taller than me and had long hair, for a guy, but not yet reaching his shoulders.

"So…."he finally telling me the main reason that he was talking to me "I was sort of wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime". He finished shifting and looking nervous and staring straight ahead.

"Um…sure I'd love to" I finally answered him completely flabbergasted

"Really" he said smiling making sure I wasn't fooling with him. He seemed surprised like he wasn't completely hot and couldn't get any guy that he wanted. Then again maybe he didn't know.

"Really" I said laughing softly.

"Ok then, cool" he turned to leave but before he did he asked me a quick question "so, are you busy tomorrow," I thought mentally to myself nope

"Nope I'm free," I said adding a smile to my face so that he would know I wasn't joking around with him.

"Awesome" he answered then turned and left back to his apartment.

When I was sure he was gone I said quietly to my self what the hell that was. He hasn't looked my way or talked to me in all the two years that we had lived next to each other and now suddenly he's asking me out. This doesn't seem right something's going on that much I knew for sure. I decided that this would be a good time to go and ask my mom if we had anything planned for tomorrow. On second thought there was never a good time to talk to my mom. I get up and walk over to my door and go inside taking my shoes off at the doorway. My mom is still lying on the couch in her pajamas.

"Hey mom" I ask a little nervous that she is going to completely freak out on me.

"Yeah what do you want" She sounds annoyed like I have really bothered her from watching the news as she does every morning. I try to make this quick so, as to not upset her and make her completely pissed off at me all day.

"Are we doing anything tomorrow" I asked hoping that she wouldn't add that one word that annoyed me so very much.

"No I don't think so. Why?" and she ruined it. I hated that little word that she added to everything that I asked her. I made a stupid excuse as I always had before

"No reason just wondering" I answered

I realized that I had just put make-up on but I didn't care I wanted to take a shower anyways. I went upstairs put my notebook and my I-pod on my dresser and went to the hall closet to grab a towel. When I had everything I walked into the bathroom and started the shower up. While it was heating up I stripped off all of my clothes. I feel the water to make sure it isn't to hot then get in. When I was in the shower I noticed for the second time that day the tiny slices that were on my arm. There were many reasons that I cut myself for one, they represented all the people in my life that had abandoned me in my life. Ok so maybe not all the people who abandoned me I would run out of arm easy in that case. They also represented that day in Buttermilk Falls. My sister, my uncle and me were up there playing hide and go seek. It was my sister's turn to count so; my uncle and I went to hide. He led me to a place that I was positive nobody could find. I was happy about that fact and apparently so was he. He told me to come and duck next to him so that nobody would see us. I did as he instructed because it seemed logical at the moment. When I got over there he scooted me into his lap. It was uncomfortable but I stayed were I was afraid my sister would hear me moving and find us. Slowly as I sat there he reached for the top button on my pants and unbuttoned it. I stood up immediately and re-buttoned my pants.

"What's wrong?" he asked giving me a sly smile. It was the most horrible smile that I had ever seen in my entire life.

I was so scared that I couldn't speak or move at all. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I collapsed into his lap motionless. He started as he had before but this time moving his hand up my leg slightly faster than he had before un-buttoning my pants once again. My pants fit loosely on me so he had no trouble slipping his hands in to do what he had came to do and there was nothing that I could do but just sit there and cry softly to myself. He was stronger than me and quicker I had no choice but to just sit there and let him do what he did. When he was just about done he leaned his lips softly to my ear and whispered

"This will be our little secret now. Don't tell anyone or else". I listened to him mostly because who would believe me by then my dad had died and my mom blamed me for his death. Why on earth would she believe me over her own brother? So instead I just sat there and cried knowing that my father's death was my fault and that this was my punishment.

I zoned back to where I was and realized that I was sitting down in the shower crying much like I had that day in Buttermilk Falls. I sat there just crying softly for a while before I realized that the hot water was going to run out soon and I still hadn't washed my hair. I got up and grabbed my one-dollar generic brand that was specified for my sister, and me it was only my mom who got a special brand of tiresome shampoo. When I finished with my hair I quickly washed my body with our bar of soap and an old rag and rinsed off I turned off the now cold water. I stepped out and wrapped myself in the huge blue and white towel.

I sit on my bed reading Misery's Finest and listening to music just about all day. My butt started to vibrate so I took out my phone, looking at the caller id. It was James; he was one of my best friends. I looked at the text

_Hey Maya_

I hit the reply button quickly and typed something simple eager to see what his response to Damon would be.

_Hey James guess what, _I text back.

While I waited for him to text me back I changed the song on my I-pod and turned up the volume. After I did so James text me back

_What_.

I knew he would say that James was mostly my friend because he was always eager to hear what I had to say. James was taller than me by almost a foot and had short black spiky hair. He wasn't overly hot but I guess you could say that he was descent. I text him back quickly

_u know the guy that lives next 2 me_. I hit send button and resumed what I was doing, turning the volume up even more so that it was blasting my ears out.

Right before James text me back my sister came back and tapped me on the arm. I took out my headphones watching her wait patiently. I already knew exactly what she was going to say

"Mom wants you", Meems said as if she was afraid for my life. I could see the frown lines on her forehead.

"Ok "I said getting up and turning off my I-pod. James text me then and I text him before I went down stairs. "Yeah", he texts back. I responded leaving out a lot of information hoping that he would ask for more details. "Well he asked me out". I stuck phone in my back pocket and headed downstairs. Meems had already left getting only half way down before my mom started on me

"MAYA" she yelled

"I'm coming," I said almost just as loud

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU!" she exclaimed

She always thought that I was ignoring her but truthfully most of the time I couldn't hear her because I had my music blasting in my ears. Only on occasion did I actually purposefully ignore her.

"No I had my music on and my door closed," I said hoping my voice would calm her. Needless to say I didn't work.

"THEN MABY YOU SHOULDNT HAVE AN I-POD OR A DOOR" she said still continuing to scream at me.

"Mom its fine, god what do you want" I tried to give her only a small attitude but it came out sounding pretty bad. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate in my back pocket and my mom for some godforsaken reason heard it as well. "Shit" I mumbled to myself luckily she hadn't heard it though.

"Give me the phone," she said stretching out her hand motioning me to put my phone into her hand. I wasn't surprised but I also wasn't about to give up my phone either.

"WHAT? NO THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY PHONE YOU CAN TAKE MY I-POD I DON'T CARE BUT YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY PHONE" I knew I went a little far but I couldn't help it she pissed me off. You would think that I would be in the best of moods due to the fact that Damon had asked me out but since I wasn't sure if he was joking about it or not I was even more pissed off. I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow to ask him.

"DO NOT USE THAT ATTITUDE WITH ME RIGHT NOW" instead of reaching out for my phone again she turned and went to go and sit back down on the couch. "Fine but go and un-load the dishwasher" This statement further proved that my mom was completely bipolar. Instead of arguing further about the lost cause I just left and did what I was told. I walked through the short walk to my kitchen. The kitchen was the most colorful room in the house; it was my mother's idea. The walls were a bright yet ugly yellow that doesn't match any thing else in the kitchen. The floors also proved that point; they were black and white. To match the rest of the mismatched kitchen we also had dark brown cabinets. I went over to the dishwasher and opened it up. I put away the dishes on top first mostly consisting of cups and bowls. After I was done with that I put away the bottom portion, which consists of pot pans and silverware. When I finished with the dishwasher I remembered that James had text me. I took out my phone and looked at the text. "WHAT THE HELL!,DETALS". I laughed quietly to myself and text him back. "i dont know he just came over and asked me out. I think it's a little fishy what about you". I hit the send button. I was hoping he would agree with me. I was trying to relax from what had happened with my mom and confirmation that she was psycho would defiantly make me happy.

"MAYA" my mom called from the other room

Oh my god could she not leave me alone for more than a couple of minutes. I closed the dishwasher and walked back into the living room.

"WHAT?" I said a little sharper than I had really wanted. It hadn't even seemed to phase her one bit though.

"Will you run to the store for me and pick up something for you sister yourself and me for dinner" she said adding "I love you" to the end thinking that would just make everything better. She always did that. She was also more excited than me when I got my car and I soon learned why. Not that I opposed to having to run these occasional errands and get out of the house but sometimes it was just annoying. I had already gotten back into my jeans and long sleeve shirt from after my shower. Although I hadn't reapplied my make-up, I did however get a chance to re-straighten my hair. Before I left for the store I went upstairs to re-apply some make-up though not a lot though. Then because I didn't feel like dealing with it I put my hair up in a small clip. I put on some eyeliner and a little mascara then grabbed my car keys, which were on my dresser next to me. After I made sure I had everything I practically ran down the stairs actually running past my mom but my excitement faltered when I realized I had to grab money from her. I had my wallet and 40 dollars in there but I refused to pay for dinner I thought that that was my mom's one and only job that I had made her do. I went back the living room and walked over to my mom and held out my hand, not wanting to say anything. She actually started bursting out laughing as she placed a twenty in my hand. I turned on my heel and headed back for the door slipping on my flip-flops as well. I opened the front door, and walked out. As I went to close the door James text me back

_I dont know its hard 2 tell. Did he just come over and ask u out tell me EXACTLY what happened._

I decided that since we still had at least 2 hours until dinnertime I would go and meet James for ice cream.

_Yeah pretty much. Can u meet me for ice cream at dairy queen ill tell u everything ill even come pick u up and pay_. I hit send knowing that I probably sounded completely desperate and lonely but hey, so what I was too annoyed to care about that at the moment.

I turned to start down the short walk to the parking lot and suddenly I saw Damon's door open. I freaked out a little bit but I kept walking and stayed calm as best I could. I walked down and he met me at the end of his walk. He still had on the same outfit as before but something was different about the way he looked I just couldn't tell.

"Hey" he said trying to sound as casual as possible. It was weird knowing that we were really sort of dating now.

"Hey" I answered shifting awkwardly.

"So," he said "you going somewhere"

"Um yeah" I answer "I'm going to pick something out for dinner and then meet a friend for some ice cream." I noticed the garbage bag in his hand, which further explained what he was doing. I suddenly remembered how horrible I probably looked right now.

"So" he said interrupting my train of thought "I'll pick you up at two o clock tomorrow" he started to smile which made me even more curious as to what his plan to humiliate me would be. I guess I would have to wait and see what happens tomorrow to fully understand it.

"Um yeah that sounds great. Were are we…." My phone going off in my back pocket interrupted me. I took it out and read the text. "Yeah pick me up now. I must know these things". I text him back quickly to get back to Damon _k _ I responded. Then I turned my attention back to Damon.

"I'm sorry where were we," I asked.

"You were going to ask me where I'm taking you but I'm not going to tell you it's a surprise" his smile covered his entire face reaching his eyes.

"Ok" I said laughing softly. "Well I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, yeah can' wait" he answered.

I desperately hoped that he wasn't faking this. I wanted so much for this to be real but there was this voice in my head that kept telling me that if I did let him in he would only break my heart like everyone else. I turned to look back at him at the same time that he did. I looked straight again my face turning bright red and started to giggle softly hearing that he did the same thing. I walked over to my used red Chevy pick up truck got in and started the ignition. For as long as I can remember I have always wanted a truck so, when I was finally old enough I jumped at the chance of buying one. Dam why did I have to wear jeans it was almost 85 degrees now in the small town God I could have at least worn shorts that wouldn't expose my scares at all. It was just begging summer break, we got out of school just a week ago. I turned on the air conditioning and sat there for a few moments waiting for the cool air to reach my face. After I was cooled off enough I pressed down on the gas and backed out slowly. Ever since my dads accident I had been driving much more carefully. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto Jefferson rd. remembering the accident like it was just yesterday and not three years ago

"I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do" the nurse told my crying mother at the hospital. I knew what they were talking about and I couldn't help but put my knees to my chest and cry as well. My mom had just found out that a drunk driver had hit my dad and he had died. I was in the car too but the driver had missed my side of the car. I had blacked out for only a few minutes before I was alert. I woke up and my dad was just lying there. The car had been tipped over on my side. I crawled out through the broken glass that was everywhere. When I was out successfully I took a look around there was glass and people surrounding me everywhere. I looked at the other driver noticing that he was dead there was no doubt about that. My first instinct was to get my father out of the car but I didn't know if that would hurt him even more. Suddenly I heard a girl scream

"I CALLED 911"and as if they heard her, an ambulance came up from the left side of the road. I acted as quickly as I could crawling to the side where my dad was taking his hand so that hopefully we wouldn't be separated. There was a gash in my forehead and something was wrong with my leg toward my lower calf; I could feel the pain there. I tapped my father and shook him slightly; he didn't move. He just lied there motionless. There was blood everywhere. I felt unconscious coming to me but I fought it with great strength. No more than a month later I was carried away on a gurney. Even though I was scared and didn't think any noise would come out I started to scream

"NO DADDY, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME NOOOOOO!" they wouldn't listen me they just kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Your fathers going to be fine. Now you need to tell me what hurts" I couldn't think clearly let alone tell them what was wrong with me when my father was still lying in the tipped car practically dead and it was allmy fault. They loaded me onto the ambulance and like I was no more than just a heavy piece of cargo. All I could see was more were what looked like thousands of serious faces all ready to do whatever job what handed to them. I leaned up on my elbows bringing some faces into better focus. I started to mumble trying to get up them to listen to me. "I'm fine can someone please go and find out how my father is and give him some help" I heard one of the guys talk to the other people, it was obvious that he held some kind of authority of great importance. After he was done talking three people two guys and one girl got up and jumped out the back. I hoped they were going to check on my father who I thought was still laying there practically dead in the car. The two guys that were still in the car came to examine me. One of the guys was tall and kind of handsome he looked to be in his late twenties at most; He came over to check my pulse. The second guy was slightly less hot was and more round like. He came over to examine me in better detail. When they were finished they closed the back doors like they were ready to leave.

"What were are we going" I mumbled somewhat comprehensible.

"Were going to the hospital to further examine your wounds that gash in your forehead is deep and you leg has a deep muscle bruise" he finished looking me straight in the eye

"But not without my dad right" I knew he could sense the worry and the pleading look that was easily present on my face.

"There is another ambulance on the way for the two de-" there was a brief pause as he thought once more about his word choice. "I mean to pick up your father" he finally finished. I could hear a little sadness in his voice. He was lying at first my father is not dead. I kept repeating that the whole way to the hospital.

It didn't take that long to get to the hospital. We were there in less than ten minutes. They got me out of the ambulance and onto another gurney in no time. There was another ambulance that pulled up but before I could see who was in it they had already wheeled me into the ER.

I knew I would always remember that day and always blame myself for it as well. Maybe if I had pulled him out or if I had seen the drunk driver coming instead of fooling around with the radio then I could have saved his life. It was my fault what happened and both my mom and I agreed with that.

I turned onto Swan St. and into James driveway. I knew he was expecting me so I just honked the horn a few times. He came out dressed in blue shorts and a red cut off shirt. He had his hair spiked up as usual and a grin spread wide across his face. He came over to my truck, opened the door and hopped in already asking me questions.

"So are you going to tell me or not" he asked first. He was in the seat putting his seat belt and starring me straight in the eye a serious look on his face. I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I saw his face. I could see a smile wavering on his face too.

"I'm sorry" I said "but that look on your face is just way too funny". I kept laughing and couldn't seem to stop. It just felt so good to laugh in light of what was happening and all the flashbacks. I looked back over at James and saw that he was laughing as well.

"Ok, Ok" he said suddenly serious "now fess up what happened," I laughed a little more, saluting him saying

"Yes, sir, what do you want to know sir" I laughed again only this time it wasn't as hard as last time.

"Everything" was James's simple response. I backed out of the driveway and made a left turn heading towards the closest Dairy Queen. I explained what had happened when I was sitting by the rock and Damon interrupted me. When we got there I pulled into the small parking lot and put my put my truck into park then turned off the ignition.

"So, what do you think? Is this all some sort of gimmick or is he serious about wanting to go out with me". I asked James climbing out of the side of my truck and grabbing my small wallet, which sat in between the two sets. James had climbed out his side too. As we walked into the entrance of the shop he answered me.

"I honestly have no idea, but I guess I would have to say," he took a brief pause then continued, "Just go with it. If it turns out he wasn't lying and it turns out to be a happily ever after then great. Although if it doesn't then it doesn't matter because we didn't really expect much anyways", he finished shrugging. I had to think about that. In some ways he was right but in others he was extremely wrong. If I let him in then it would break my heart just like three years ago. If I found out that this was some sort of pity date or joke date then it would only make my depression worse, but I answer him smiling anyways.

"Yeah I guess your right"

"No, you know I'm right" he said smiling trying to make me feel better. We laughed as we got in line. There weren't much people so the line moved really quickly. When I got to the cashier a blond woman who was in her mid twenties it looked about. I ordered our usual.

"Hi how may I help you?" she said repeating her usual statement that she spent repeating almost all day. I almost felt sorry for her.

"Hi can I have two twists in a chocolate sprinkled waffle cone please". I saw her punch in a few buttons onto the computer. Then she walked over to where the waffle cones were and took out two of the chocolate sprinkled ones and filled then with both chocolate and vanilla ice cream. When she's done she walks over to hand me the cones. Before I walk away I say,

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" she says back politely.

James and me find a table near the left corner window and sit down.

" So, we have been over my love life what about yours?" I ask James knowing the answer before I ask. James is gay so he finds it hard to find another guy that is open to a relationship.

"No, not yet I wish gay guys would be more open to admitting that they are into the same sex" he says frowning. I laugh nodding my head. There is a moment of silence so; I start to eat the side of my ice cream that is dripping.

We talk for a while longer eating our ice creams during pauses in our conversation. Soon after I remembered that I still had to go to the store and get something for dinner. I saw that James had finished his ice cream, as did I so that gave me a chance to use the restroom.

"I'll be right back," I say to James as I get up.

I walk to the back corner where the bathrooms are and enter the one with the girl figurine. After I'm done I stop and look into the bathroom mirror. I can see the worried and frustrated lines on my face as I think about what I'm going to do about Damon. I realize I better get going if I want to make it home before dinnertime. I open the bathroom door and return to the table where James is sitting and playing with a saltshaker.

"I have to get going", I say

"That's fine I have to be home now anyways", he says adding, "My grandma is coming up. Yay" he says sarcastically. I laugh with him as we leave and walk back to where I parked my truck. I get in on the driver side and start it, turning on the air conditioning. When James is in next to me he starts to ask me more questions about Damon. "So, what do you think this special surprise place is? Also I really need to see this guy". I doesn't surprise me that James doesn't know who Damon is. Even though Damon and I are neighbors we don't attend the same high school. James and I attend Delis high school on the east side of town while Damon attends precision high school on the west side. It is something to do with a weird cut off on the district. Somehow I get stuck at delis while Damon goes to precision.

"Um, I have no Idea". I say ignoring his comment about wanting to see Damon. He continues saying suggestions about the date anyways.

"I bet it's a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant. Or maybe it will be a movie or-" he stop short lost in thought. Truthfully he sounded more excited about this than me as he was going on the date.

"I highly doubt it's a dinner he's picking me up to early for that", I comment

"I don't know" he says, "but it will have food all dates do it adds romance". This makes me laugh out loud. I had to give him credit though it made sense most dates, so I have seen, did contain some type of food. James stares at me mystified. "What?" he asks innocently.

I don't bother answer him instead I focus back on the road. I pull into James's driveway. He unbuckles his seat belt and gets out.

"Next time it's your treat," I yell after him. I hear him laugh as he reaches his door. I wait in his driveway to make sure he gets in before I leave. I decide to go to wegmans instead of tops because it's farther and I'm trying to stay as far away from my mom as possible. On my way to the store I try to distract myself from Damon by thinking about what I should get for dinner tonight. I decide to quickly that I am going to get chicken potpies. Before long I'm thinking of Damon yet again. He surrounds my thought completely. Why on earth would he like me let alone ask me out. I have been asked out a few times by guys but not anyone similar to Damon. I have always said no to guys when they ask me out. Really, I don't even know why I said yes to Damon there was just something about him that made me say yes no matter if I didn't want to. I get to wegmans at about the same time everyone else did I think. It's completely crowded. I'm forced into parking way in the back. I park my truck and grab my wallet from the small compartment between my seats. I walk in and grab a small cart. I walk past all the produce and into the freezer section. I walk all the way down and find the biscuits. I pick out the cheapest brand I can find and put them in the cart thinking that maybe I should grab two. I put two in the cart and walk down to pick up some milk as well. I pick one with a pink label, 1%. I look at the expiration date and figure it will be ok for a while. I stick it in the cart next to the biscuits. The last thing I need are the potpies so, I turn down a freezer aisle to get them. I pick out two roast beef for my mom and three chickens for my sister and me. I don't think I need anything else so I continue going walking to the exit.

"Hey" someone says behind me. The voice sounds so I turn around. I smile realizing who it is. One of my friends Jessica straddle is smiling at me.

Jessica is tall with straight black hair. She usually wears it down but she has it tied up in I messy ponytail now. Her figure is similar to mine long legs toned from being on the track team and a small mid section. She's wearing a pair of really short jeans shorts and some layered black and white tank tops. Jessica is one of the people I like out of our group. She also happens to be one of the most outgoing of our group. I have always wished that maybe some of her spontaneous personality would rub of on me but it never did. She's standing next to her mom Teresa and kid sister Mandy who happens to be my sister's best friend.

"Hey" I answer her "What's up?"

"Nothing. God aren't you sweating your but off" she says taking in my jeans and long sleeve. Her mom and sister have kept walking and are out of ear shot but she still refrains from using a swear word in case.

"Truthfully yeah I hadn't realized how hot it was going to be today it wasn't nearly this hot yesterday was it?"

"No, it wasn't I don't think", she says. She smiles so I smile back. "Well I have to go catch up with my mom but call me sometime so we can get together." I nod

"Yeah defiantly I would love that I'll see you later" she nods and turns to leave skipping off in the direction her mom went.

Jessica always reminded me of a little girl really she's always skipping and eager to do anything under the sun. She also always had a certain charisma that made people like her nobody ever wanted to tell her bad news afraid she would get really upset. Even though we were the same age I thought of her as just my little sister.

I start walking to the exit but turn around and go back the other direction. I realize that I am in serous need of ice cream. I look at all the cartons for a few seconds trying to find my favorite one. Finally I see it, peanut butter cup cookie dough. It has been my favorite since I was little. My dad used to buy it for me and he told me that it was my special treat for when I was good. We would curl up on the couch with huge spoons and the carton not even bothering with bowls. Thinking of my dad made me feel bad but I tried to let it go. I put the ice cream in the cart and head up to the registers. I place everything on the register belt and wait for my turn to pay. The total wasn't much only around sixteen dollars. I hand the woman my twenty and grab my bags I put the cart back and walk down to my truck. I get in and glance at the time on the dashboard only five forty. I back out of the parking space hoping to get home without thinking too much about Damon. Boy did I fail there; I thought about him the whole way home. I pull into the parking lot and reach over to grab my wallet and the groceries from the passenger seat. I get out and close the door locking it behind me. I can't help but glance over at Damon's door as I walk to my door. I'm glad he's not outside. Finally I reach my door. I open it taking my flip-flops off and setting the groceries down on the floor next to me. I close the door quickly so my mom has nothing to complain about. I stand in the door way and take a deep breath and pick the groceries back up. I set the groceries on the kitchen counter.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG", my mom yells at me from the living room. She gets up and walks into the kitchen to stand right in front of me.

"What do you mean, I haven't been gone that long" I say as innocently as I can manage.

"Yes you were," she says not yelling anymore. "Your sister and I have been starving".

"Mom it's only just now almost six. I'm sorry I was just hanging out with James for a little while". With all the times that she's yelled at me I have perfected a monotonous tone with her. I neglected to tell her that we had gone for ice cream because then she would have really freaked.

"Well next time you need to call me so, I know were you are. I have been worried sick about you," she says. Even an idiot could tell that she's lying. It's obvious that she's just hungry and pissed that I wasn't back sooner to make her dinner. I hate when she treats me like I'm her little maid that she can boss around.

"Ok, fine" I say turning around to get the pies started. I take out the pies along with a metal tray to put them on. I turn the oven on three hundred and fifty still conscious that my mom is standing be hind me.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asks. I'm sure she can read the packages in front of me perfectly and that she's just trying to make forced small talk but I answer her anyways.

"Chicken potpies and biscuits" I say not looking at her.

"Awesome, did you remember that mine is-"

"Roast beef, yes" she can hear the annoyance in my tone so she drops conversation walking upstairs to her room.

When all the potpies are on trays I wait patiently for the oven to finish pre-heating. I decide that while I'm waiting I should probably take out the rolls and put them on a tray as well. I poop the canister and distribute them evenly on the tray. I place them a couple of inches away from each other because I know that when they bake they will expand. The oven goes off so, I open and slip the potpies in. I set the timer for twenty minutes in which time ill put the biscuits in. while I wait I decide it would be a good idea to catch up on my reading. I pass my mom as go up the stairs but keep my head down so, she wont try to talk to me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" I hear my mom from my room screaming. I pick up my book and open my door to see what happened at the same time Meems does.

"So, is dinner ready?" she asks confused I can't help but laugh at that

"No something's wrong with mom" I say still laughing

"Oh" she says rolling her eyes

"You all right" I ask my mom from the top of the stairs.

"Oh fuck" I hear my mom say in between sobs and screams.

"Are you all right?" Meems repeats from the top of the stairs.

"NO DAMMIT! I THINK I BROKE MY LEG" she scream then adds slightly less loud "Go and get Maria for me please"

"I'm right here," I say stepping into her view, "What happened?" I say calmly

"I fell down the stairs honey I think my leg is broken I'm going to need you to drive me to the hospital" she says. At least that's what I translate it into; it is really more like this:

"I sniff sniff fell down the stairs oh shit this hurts. Just drive me to the fucking hospital."

She continues to scream as I walk down the rest of the stairs. Her leg is broken that much I can tell. It's bent in such a weird way that it almost made me queasy just looking at it. I also know that we have to get her into my truck and that she's too heavy for even me and Meems to carry. Regretfully I start to go get Damon.

"I'll be right back" I call from out the door.

"Oh no you won't get your ass back in here" she calls after me.

I close the door while she continues to rant. I run quickly over to Damon's door. I must look like shit but I stand there huffing and puffing ringing the doorbell anyways. Finally a man opens the door. He is tall with short black hair. His features remind me very much of Damon. His brown eyes look straight at me confused.

"Can I help you", he asks

"Umyes", I say "isDamonhere" I say this so fast that I'm surprised he can even understand what I'm saying, but sure enough he turn and yells Damon's name inside the apartment. It seems like forever that I'm waiting there not that I'm really that concerned about my mom I'm just not a very patient person. Finally he appears at the door smiling wide.

"Hey" he says. He takes in my serious expression and his smile falters. "What's wrong", he adds

"Can you help me with something" I say quickly

"Yea, of course what do you need" he says while he puts on a pair of shoes. I don't answer instead I motion with my hand and start running back to my door. I see him close the door behind him and run after me. When I get to my door I wait for Damon to come up next to me. I open the door to automatic screams.

"MARIA!" she screams, "WERE THE FUCK IS MARIA"  
>"God I'm right here mom" I shoot I sympathetic look over to Damon he smiles back weakly in return. I really shouldn't have gone over to get him this is my fault.<p>

"You take her arms and head and I'll get her legs", I say to Damon.

He responds immediately taking my moms arms I take her legs softly in my hands so I don't injure her further. We carry her as quickly as we can over to the door. Meems is already there and opening the door for us to leave

"Meems when were out close the door and I'll call you when we get to the hospital", I say to her from behind the doorway.

"Yeah", she says quietly obviously not trying to get in our way.

Damon looks up at my sister and smiles politely. I wish that I could introduce them but we have no time for a sweet introduction. I go back to lifting my mom's feet Damon notices and lifts his side up more to. I'm surprised but grateful that my mom is staying quiet. We get her out of the doorway with minimal struggle. We get her over to my truck when I realize that I left my keys inside

"Shit" I mumble so quiet that I'm surprised Damon even hears me speak. He laughs softly before questioning me

"What" he asks humorously

"I forgot my keys inside the house" I say reluctant. I don't want Damon to think I'm forgetful. Too late for that I guess.

"Do you have your cell phone you can ask your sister to bring them out to you", he says.

"What the hell is taking so long?" my mom says angrily suddenly speaking up.

"Nothing mom we'll be there soon" I say rolling my eyes. I see out of the corner of my eye that Damon is stifling a smile. I sit my mom on the grass and take out my phone in one swift movement.

"Get me the fuck off the ground" my mom says. I dial the number then pick my mom's feet off the ground. "Thank you", says with a smile on her face. Gosh, she is completely delusional.

"Hello?" Meems says into the phone

"Hey, Meems its Maria I hate to bother you again but can you bring my keys out they're on the table", I ask her guiltily. I hear her shuffle some papers before she answers me.

"Yeah, no problem are you by your truck", she asks

"Yup" I say answering her

"Ok, see you in a few" she says

"Alright". I hang up the phone and hold it in my hand instead of trying to put it back in my pocket and haring my mom complain again. "She's coming out now. And thanks for doing this", I add. I feel so grateful that he's doing this for me.

"No problem" he says as if it's nothing to carry my rude and impolite mother to my truck. He smiles wide at me. Already I love that smile more than anything in the world. I smile back knowing that mine probably can't even compare. I look into his beautiful hazel eyes letting my eyes rest there for a little while. He stares back at me with such passion that it's hard to believe we haven't even gone out on our first date yet. After a few seconds I blush and look down at the ground. I hear a door slam in the background and look up at the same time that Damon does. It's dark so I can just barely make out Meems figure but I can hear the pads of her feet as they hit the pavement. She comes over to me trying to hand the keys over. I shake my head

"I'm not going to be able to unlock it can you please do it. Thank you. I promise this is it", I say pleadingly. She rolls her eyes but smiles and does what I ask anyways.

"All right, but this is it", she says sarcastically.

"Yeah, unless you want to come to the hospital with us", I say kidding. I hope she won't take up that offer.

" Um, I think I'm going to have to pass on that one. No way am I going to go to that place where I'll be surrounded by dead bodies that are going to come back to life and eat our brains through a funnel," she says this seriously but I know that she's just kidding. I can't help but start to laugh, as does Damon. Even mom starts to laugh softly. "Hey, don't blame me when your all immortal and eating each others brains", she says. I see Damon stiffen a little but otherwise keep laughing. That weird I think.

"Alright then" I say rolling my eyes yet again. She presses the button on the keys unlocking the door then opens the passenger seat. Me and Damon set my mom upright in the middle then I get in. I'm surprised when I see Damon in the passenger seat next to my mom. I sit there completely stunned but I replace it with a smile. Damon sees this.

"What?" he asks confusion on his face.

"Nothing", I say. "Why" I look up at him with as much innocence as I can muster.

"You just look completely shocked that I'm got in the truck with you" he finishes. I start the truck and back out slowly looking behind me, taking this time to think about my response. I look over to see my mom dead asleep. God she is so insane.

"I guess I kind of am", I say not coming up with another answer.

"But, why", he asks confusion on his face.

"I don't really know I guess I'm just not used to", I take a second to think, and he waits patiently, " people like you"

"Oh thanks," he says. I laugh

"It's a good thing," I say. He smiles at me. "Mind if I ask you a question?" I say softly.

"Shoot", he says casually. I know I wanted to save this question until our date tomorrow but I cant help myself my curiosity is getting the better of me.

"Why did you ask me out", I ask hesitantly. I wait for what seems like forever for him to answer me. I can see in his face that he's trying hard to put all of his thoughts into the right words. I'm scared at what he's going to say and anxious as hell but I keep quiet as he contemplates.

"Well", he begins nervously, "I've noticed you for a while now I guess it's just taken me a while to work up the courage. You seem like the kind of girl that is so lonely but I can tell that that's not who you want to be you want to be. It's like there's something inside of you that's just waiting and yearning to get out. I really want to get to know that part of you. Every part about you really", he smiles softly. " I want to know you", he repeats. I smile laughing softly almost psychotic. He got every part of that completely dead on it 's like he knew every part of me with one look it's amazing. "What?" he asks incredulously.

"How can you know so much about me with one look" I ask him still smiling in amazement.

"It's a gift," he says smiling and laughing as well. " Well let me start" he says. I look at him curiously, but he continues "When is your birthday" I laugh out loud at his simple yet ordinary question. It's amazing that my mom hasn't woken up yet let alone that we can have this conversation when my mom is sitting between us with a possible broken leg. It was just too normal but I answer him anyways.

"February nineteenth" I say still laughing, " What's yours?" I say following his lead.

" March eleventh" he says confidently. "What's your favorite color?" he asks continuing the tirade. I shake my head incredulously trying to figure out why he's even interested in any of this.

"Blue", I say matter-of-factly.

"Good I like the color blue and it suits you. It matches your eyes a beautiful color I'm going to have to agree with you on that" he says thoughtfully. I look at the road blushing brightly. It continues like this for a while until we reach the hospital. When we get to the hospital I get out telling Damon to stay here while I do so. I have to go in and get a wheel chair. He argues it calmly at first but agrees with me.

I walk into the hospital up to the woman sitting at the reception desk. She's a petite girl with short spiky brown hair and blond highlights. She looked to be only about thirty or so not to old. She looked calm as I walk up to her. She's doing a Sudoku book but when she sees me she puts it down pointing her attention to me and meeting my gaze.

"Hi how can I help you" she asks as politely as she can considering it's late at night and I can tell she's tiered by the bags under her eyes.

"I need a wheel chair." I say politely, "I think my mom may have broken her leg. She's in my truck right now and we need to get her in here". The receptionist suddenly looks ready for anything. She sits up straight a business look takes over her face as she gets up.

"Why, of course I'll be right back". She turns and leave and returns back with a black wheelchair. "Do you need some help?" asks ready jumpy to do something.

"No, I think we'll be ok my friend is in the car to help me" I'm unable to use the word boyfriend yet. She hands the wheelchair over to me and I take it from her hands. "Should I just come back in through these doors then?" I ask

"Yeah, I'll be right here just enter through these doors again and I'll take care of it from there" she says confidently.

I go out through the door back over to where my mom and Damon are. I hope my mom is still passed out in the front seat but she isn't. I'm still a little bit away but enough to hear what they're talking about. The question that my mom asks happens to be the question I have been dreading all day.

"So, are you and my daughter dating or what" she asks him slyly. I'm close enough to see the innocent yet devious smile on her face. Damon shifts uncomfortably unable to tell her luckily I arrive in front of both of them. I see a sigh of relief on Damon face that he isn't responsible for spilling the news to my mom about us.

"No, were just friends ", I say coming up behind them. I shoot Damon a sharp look and a wink so he would know to follow along.

"Yeah, were just good friends" he adds charmingly it's hard to believe that he is actually lying through his teeth. This made me nervous he could lye to me at any point and I would have absolutely no idea. No, I think Damon would lye to me in any case. Only it sounds more like I'm trying to convince myself than reminding myself.

"Uh huh, yeah, we'll see how long that "just friends" thing last. You know", she starts as we get her into the wheel chair and start to wheel her into the hospital Damon walking next to me, "me and your dad started as "just friends" too", she says.

"Well its good to see you again", says the receptionist from a few minutes ago. She reaches her hands out and I wheel the chair over to her. She takes it and motions over to the waiting section. "You guys can just wait over there until we're finished".

"Alright, thanks" I say. I go over to the chairs and sit down. Damon follows me and sits down in the chair next to me.

"So, what did you do you poor thing I looks like you were wrestling with an alligator", the receptionist says to my mom laughing in the distance.

"Hardly", my mom says, "I was putting my children's laundry away and when I came down the stairs I simply tripped ".

"Ha" I scoff. My mom hasn't even done laundry in years let alone put it away for her. Just wait until they take her blood and find out how much alcohol is in her blood. Damon doesn't seem to hear my scoff though because he doesn't say anything.

"So-" he says cutting short due to my phone ringing. I shoot him an apologetic glance and hold up my finger motioning one second. The caller id says Meems so I answer it immediately.

"Hey what do I do when this timer goes off?" she asks before I have a chance to say hi.

"Oh", I completely forgot about the potpies that are still in the oven. " Um, put the rolls in the oven and then set the timer for another twenty minutes. You can go ahead and eat without me, but be careful I want to return to a house not ashes." I smile to myself at my little remark. I can imagine her rolling her eyes at me.

"Alright," she says lamely, "so any news about mom". Even I can tell that she almost feels forced to ask about her almost like she feels like it's her duty as her daughter.

"Not really we just got here but I'll call you if we get any more news I promise". I look over and see Damon shift uncomfortably in his chair. "I have to go," I say to her into the phone.

"Okay have fun with your boyfriend" she says

"Uh huh I'll be sure to do that," I say sarcastically into the phone but she's already hung up the phone. I look over at Damon to see that he look really confused.

"What? " I ask him, "is something wrong"

"No, nothing wrong here" he says innocently, surprised that I've noticed.

"It's just that you look really confused", I say unconvinced. He laughs, the sweetest laugh that I've ever heard in my life.

"You can tell" he says it's not a question but I nod anyways. "Well I don't want to be evasive so feel free not to answer this but, I just seems like you don't care at all about your mom" he finishes. He looks at me nervously as though he's asks some question that's going to end the world.

I don't answer him for a few minutes, thinking about what to tell him. I don't know if I really want him to know about my insane mother at the moment but I also don't want to lie to him. For all I know he will run as soon as he hears something that he doesn't like. He touches my arm softly and I feel a slight tingling and I flinch slightly but it goes away as soon as his arm does. In that moment all the mental walls that I have spent so long to put up are just crumbling down. I feel like I can tell him anything about me.

"I guess in most ways I don't", I say lamely.

"But, why" he asks incredulously.

"My mom has never been a mom. I don't think that I have any reason to worry about her. Even when my dad was alive it was him that came to my track meets and him that came to see me as a flying monkey in our school play", I laugh dryly, and I can feel the tears start to form behind my lids from having talked about my dad, "Ever since my dad died it's been me taking care of my mom, myself, and my little sister. I guess you can say I had to grow up a little faster than most teens my age." Damon looks at me the whole time I'm talking with concern on his face, it's just another of the many things that I'm going to have to get used. I feel like his eyes are seeing right into me deeper than anyone has ever seen before. Sure I had dated before but never have I felt someone look at me with such deep compassion, it's breathtaking.

"Your dad died" it wasn't a question

"Yes" I say angrily through gritted teeth, I didn't want to talk about my dad for fear that the tears in my eyes would fall down. It's too late however I can feel one escape. He reaches his hand out and places it ever so gently on my cheek to catch one of the tears. He leans over wrapping his arm around me in a sweet embrace so; I let the tears fall harder.

"It's only a broken leg", the receptionist says having misinterpreted my tears.

I don't answer her just remain lost in Damon's arms. We stay like that until the tears have stopped falling but even then he doesn't fully let go of me leaving one arm around me for my head to lean on. What the hell am I doing, I can't be falling for him. I'll just as hard as I did last time and when he breaks up with me it will be hell again. I know that it will be useless to try and put more walls up in my head when they will just be torn down with one look at Damon's sweet face. After about an hour a nurse comes out and calls my name off a clipboard

"Bubbet family", she calls.

I get up as does Damon taking my hand and squeezing it gently. I expect his hand to drop but it doesn't it stays there. So, we walk up to the nurse our hand intertwined to find out when we can take my mom home.

"We still have a few more x-rays that have to be done you guys can go home and we'll just keep her over night ", she says sympathetically to us.

"Yeah, that fine do you need a number to call in case things go wrong" I ask her politely not because I care but because if she doesn't take a number that could get her in trouble.

"Yes", she says as if remembering a few more things, "and I'm also going to have to ask you a few quick question", she says. She hands me a clipboard and I take it to write my number down on. When I finish I rejoin my hands with Damon's. We turn to leave when I remember her saying something about her needing to ask me a few small questions. I turn back around and she smiles. "Sorry I'm being so forgetful" she says apologetically.

"That's fine no hurry", I say

"All right, they're simple just some questions about what happened to make her fall". She hands me a clipboard again and I take it reluctantly releasing my hand from Damon's again. I read over the part she points to once, twice, a third time. Damon can clearly see the anger and frustration on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asks concern on his face but, I ignore him.

"No she can't do this," I say to no one.

"Is something wrong", the nurse asks politely considering the confusion on her face.

"Yes, this is completely false" I say to her angrily.

"Are you sure" she asks confused

"Yes," I say hard and rigid I hand her back the clipboard but don't put my hand back in Damon's.

"Ok, well," she says confused and deep in thought trying to find out a solution to this odd turn of events. I can see that she's annoyed too but not for the same reason that I am It's clear that she was hoping for a fast one so she could go to bed and now she has to deal with us. "Why, don't you still go home and we can finish this in the morning"

"Thank you", I say agitated but still trying best I can to be polite. She nods and I start to walk out the door to get to my truck before I completely burst with the anger that's in me. I know that Damon can tell I'm pissed off but I have no intention of hiding it. I walk back to my truck quickly and rigid, Damon follows behind me easily.

"So, do want to tell what happened" he asks politely but with a little anger in his voice. I walk over to my side of the truck and unlock the door. I open the door and get in Damon follows my lead and gets in on the other side. I wait until we're both in the car until I start to talk

"My mom is the biggest liar in the world I can not believe that she would do something like this. This is low even for her. She could have at least said a practical name like mine but no she has to go and blame a child," I rant to Damon. "Why on earth would she say that Meems pushed her that's the stupidest thing she could have said? She seriously can't just say she made a dam mistake and fell down the stairs due to lousy footing. I wouldn't even be a pissed off if she said I did it but no she has to blame Meems. Aaahhh", grunt in aggravation. Damon sits patiently for me to stop but listens to every thought with deep care and compassion. "And why do you do that", I add, "You keep looking at me like you really give shit that all of this is happening". I breathe heavily putting my fingers to my head massaging my temples.

"Because", says angrily, "I do. You have to stop thinking that I'm out to get you. I'm here and I will be. Calm down, everything is going to be okay".

"Damon you don't get it not everything can be solved by flashing a beautiful smile", I say

"I know that but sitting here yelling and screaming isn't going to help either. You just need to calm down. We'll come back here tomorrow and get this all straightened out". I can see the worry and pain on his face. I take another deep breathe and look up at him guilty and pain.

"I know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you," I say.

"It's okay don't apologize for speaking your opinion. You had every right to do that. I was just trying to calm you down" he says relieved. I start smiling and then I laugh, he smiles back. "What so funny"

"It's just any other guy would have just plain out told me I was being a bitch or something and here you come with so much patience. It just takes me by surprise every time you do something," I say this shaking my head in delight. This makes him smile.

"I guess that makes me different," he says confidently.

"Yes, it most certainly does," I say still mystified.

I pull out of the parking place and start to head back to the apartments lost in thought. We don't talk we, just bask in the happiness. There is something so different about Damon. The way Damon can just be around me and I'll feel different and unique. All the pain stops when he's with me. When he touches me I get an amazing tingling feeling were ever he touches. It's almost like a delightful high for me. I'm addicted to the wonderful sense of his soft and gentle touch on my skin. We arrive at the apartments too soon. I don't want to leave him and go back to feeling the pain and depression. When we get there I get out, as does Damon and lock my door. Damon meets me around at my door before I'm even completely out, god he moves fast. Yet again he found a way to amaze me. He takes my hand as we walk up to his door but he insists on walking me to my door, which is the farthest down.

"Are you going to be okay until tomorrow?" he asks as we walk.

"Yeah," I say. I know that I may not be but I don't think I should tell him that. I know that as soon as he leaves the hurt will come as well.

"What time do you plan on leaving tomorrow morning?" he asks

"Um," I don't want to leave too early but I also want to get there and have this over with, "Is eight too early" I ask hesitantly

"Nope it's perfect," he says a small smile flashing brightly on his face. I blush and look down. Even though it's pitch black out I'm sure that he can see it. My emotions are so easy to read around him. "You think we can still go on that date," he asks. This makes me smile

"If we hurry," I say

"Well in that case why don't we leave at six." He says kidding. I laugh softly

"Good bye Damon and thank you," I say

"Your welcome Maria"

He leans in and wraps his arms around me I wrap my arms around him as well. We hold them there for a few heartbeats too long but reluctantly release each other. I can feel the warmth from where are skin tough and the small tingling from where we touched as well. All the pain that was previously there has disappeared and is replaced by an overwhelming happiness.

"Good bye," he says.

I turn the knob on my door and am surprised that it's open usually Meems has the common sense to lock it when I'm gone. I'm about to chaise her when I get in but I'm too happy to be upset with her right now.

"Hey," she says to me

I ignore her and head to the kitchen still smiling from outside. I go past the potpies and take a roll instead grateful that she's pre-buttered them. I look up to realize that Meems has followed me into the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" she asks curiously starting to smile at my probably delusional smile.

"Nothing," I say trying to wipe the smile off my face but it doesn't work quite as well as I had hoped. Now I really do look delusional.

"Yeah, okay dish," she says excitedly. My sister and me are really close ever since my dad died. It makes sense though considering we both have to deal with similar things. Yes, mine are worse but still we both understand. The only thing that she doesn't know about me is the rape and e cutting myself. Therefore, I feel almost obligated to tell her everything that happened about what happened tonight. Anger flashes in both my face and my sister's when I tell her about what happened at the hospital and mom's lie, but I also tell her about Damon which makes her smile for happiness.

"Are you going to let me come to the hospital tomorrow," she asks excitedly.

"Um, I don't really know Meems," I say seriously then add, "wont the zombies get to you"

"Come on Maria I have to go. And besides they're called the "muertos sanadors por la noche". She sees the confusion cross my note. "It means healers of the night. They are supposedly descendants of old doctors who died in an explosion only they didn't die they came out perfectly intact. It's said a man there healed them all but he disappeared. All of them were put into psychiatric wards across the US for a while but almost all of them broke out or were killed. More are created every year in hospitals across the world. They're super strong, fast, immortal, beautiful, invincible, enhanced senses, can heal anything. It's even said that some of the early ones can make people dream whatever they want." She finishes

"Wait but if their immortal then how can they die," I ask suddenly interested in it.

"That's the part they didn't touch upon in the book sorry," she says just as surprised as I am that I have taken an interest in the topic.

"So," she says hesitantly, "Does this mean I can go." I had to hand it to her she knows hoe to make me crack.

"I don't know I'll tell you in the morning," I say decidedly.

"Fine" she says aggravated, "good night"

"Good night," I say giving her a small kiss on the check. "Sweet dreams"

I walk up the stairs to my room. I crawl into bed not bothering to get into pajamas or anything. I lie just lie there recalling the day back. I know I'm an idiot for believing I can love again with getting a broken heart but by now I'm in far to deep I know I cant stop. I lay awake staring at the ceiling for an hour at most then fall into a subconscious dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First date

I wake up recalling the weirdest dream I have ever had. I stand like an onlooker staring at millions of people at work in a hospital. Everyone is busy doing what ever it is that they do. Then I see Damon working on a patient injecting some guy with a needle filled with something I cant tell. The whole place looks calm and peaceful for a hospital at least. All of a sudden the loudest sound I've ever heard erupts. The whole place is covered with flames licking at the sides of desk and beds everything. Everyone is running and screaming except for a man that stands there running up to everyone and biting the doctors and nurses. He's a vampire or something I can assume by this point. They struggle for a minute then he release them and they jump out the back of the building. I see him go up to Damon to try the same thing and I start screaming

"NO NO NO NO NO DON'T TOUCH HIM NO NO NO NO NO NO" I'm screaming frantically begging him not to touch him but he does. Only when he done being changed he doesn't jump out the back like everyone else. Instead he jumps at me. I feel him slam into me and I wake up immediately to see my sister over me.

"Wake up," she says shaking me. She sees me come around and stops shaking me. "Are you alright?" she asks me, "You've been screaming for ten minutes now." I nod my head

"Yeah, just a bad dream," I say

I look up at my alarm clock already six thirty. I stay on a bed for a few minutes trying to shake the bad dream away. My sister has already left so, I get up and put some clothes on. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a black long sleeve shirt even though I could probably get away with not wearing the sleeves because the scars are almost healed, but I decide not to take the risk of Damon finding out. After I'm dressed I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. My sister walks in as I'm brushing and of course tries to have a conversation.

"So, can I go or not," she asks not bothering starting a real conversation first. I don't answer her until I'm done brushing my teeth.

"Um, I don't think it would be such a hot idea," I say smiling sympathetically. I start to clip my hair up and put my make-up on hoping she'll just drop it but even I know my sister better than that.

"Oh, come on you know very well that that's not fair at all," she insists. I know that she has a right to go there but I don't want her to get caught up in arguing with the nurses and doctors.

"No," I say giving her a sharp look. Even she knows not to keep going after I tell her no. I'm glad she respects me the ay she does. Most people think she's crazy for respecting me the way she does but I appreciate it more than she knows.

"Fine," she says rolling her eyes. I smile.

"Oh, come on you said yourself that you hated hospitals now your begging to go to one besides you don't want to get caught up in all the argument that may take place"

"Well I take it back I love hospitals and yes I love the arguments too," I laugh as does she. Even she can tell a lost cause when she sees one.

After my hair is up and my make-up is on I head down stairs to go and eat something before I leave. I grab a granola bar from the cupboard for my sister and me. I'm about to open mine when the doorbell rings. I smile and set my granola bar down on the counter. My sister smiles to and rolls her eyes. I unlock the dead bolt and the chain lock so I can open the door. As soon as the door is open I see Damon's smiling face. He's wearing a pair of whit and blue plaid shorts and a blue button down shirt. He looked like he was ready to go to the beach or something, not a hospital. His hair as usual is styled messily. His hazel eyes sparkle in the morning sun.

"Hey," he says

"Hey, come on in," I reply, "sorry bout the mess," I add.

"No, harm," he says still smiling.

"You want something to eat, " I ask him politely

"Nah, it's fine I just ate," he says shaking his head. I nod and walk into the kitchen to grab my granola bar. I grab it off the counter and then walk back over to where Damon is still standing. My sister follows me to the door as I put my flip-flops on. Damon looks over and smiles at my sister. He's too polite for his own good.

"I'm sorry I couldn't introduce you two earlier Damon this is my sister Marissa. Marissa this is my boyfriend Damon. They exchange smiles but nothing else. "So you ready to go," I ask Damon.

"Yeah lets go," he says anxiously, "just one condition we take my car". I laugh but nod my head.

"Alright," I say.

I turn and open the door and walk out aware that Damon is right behind me. When were both behind the closed door he reaches over to intertwine our fingers. I smile and see that he's smiling to. We walk to his car eager to get back to the hospital and back so, that we can finally go out on our date. Damon has a really nice car. It's a red camaro. Damon walks me to the passenger seat then walks around to the driver side. Surprisingly he's already in and staring the car before I'm even fully into the car. He can probably see the shock on my face but if he does he doesn't question it. We make small talk on our way to the hospital. I want to tell Damon about my dream but something tells me that I shouldn't mention it.

"So, do you know what you're going to say yet," Damon asks me curiously

"No, I hadn't really thought of it I figured I would just sort of wing it," I say laughing dryly. He nods and doesn't say anything else. He pulls into the parking lot of the hospital finding a parking place fairly close to the front. We get out and start to walk up to the entrance. I'm happy to see that the same receptionist is there from yesterday.

"Well hello again," she says looking like she's delighted to see us.

"Hey, has everything been sorted out yet?" I ask stupidly but, to my surprise she nods and smiles.

"As a matter of fact it is you can take your mother home today." I'm sure even she can see the amount of surprise on my face. My jaw drops and I stare wide-eyed at her

"Are you serious?" I ask disbelieving what she just said

"Yes, I'm serious. She told us everything that happened. "

"And what is that," I ask hesitantly

"You know that she was doing some laundry and she fell down the stairs bringing a basket down." It is actually pretty far from the truth if you ask me but it was close enough to the truth that all we really needed. At least it's better than the other thing that she had insisted upon earlier. I nod not wanting to say anything. "Now I'll go and get your mother you two can just stay right here".

We remain silent as she goes and gets my mom but I can feel Damon's hand firmly in mine and I feel comfort from that. The nurse comes around the corner shortly after with my mom. I release my hand from Damon's quickly and walk over to her. The nurse hands her some crutches. My mom chose a bright pink color for her cast. Which sticks out over her tan shorts. She hobbles over to us using the crutches in the wrong way.

"Thank you," I mumble politely to the nurse as we leave. She nods and we walk my mom out to the car

"Who's car is this," my mom ask sourly

"It's Damon's he offered to drive us" I say quietly back. Damon's gets out his keys and unlocks the door. My mom hobbles over to the front seat. I'm about to argue it but decide against it jus getting ion the back so, as not to start an argument in front of Damon. He looks uncomfortable about the situation but gets in as well.

"So, nice of you to introduce me to your friends," she says sarcastically when we're all in the car.

"Well it was very nice of you to blame your entire fall on Meems as well," I say being a smartass, knowing very well that this is turning into an argument.

"Oh please I was intoxicated with medication. I didn't know what I was saying" she says defensively as if what she did was nothing at all.

"Yeah, well you certainly knew enough to put together a story as detailed as that."

"Exactly a story"

"Well they didn't think that it was a story they thought that everything that you said was the truth," I say

"That's not my fault," she says innocently.

"Yeah because the nurse was just supposed to know that the first thing you told was a down right lie, not that the second one was any better.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"Oh, I as doing laundry for my kids. Please you haven't done laundry for us in over like six years," I say immediately

"God this is how you treat your mother after she gets out of the hospital," she says trying to find sympathy from me, but I wont feel any

"Oh boo hoo," I say, "your thirty nine years old get over yourself already". Okay so even I have to admit that I had taken that just a bit to far. "I'm sorry", I say," I didn't mean that I was just upset"

"No it's okay I think you've made your point clear," she says. Thankfully we arrive at home just then. Damon was quiet the whole way here and I notice him for the first time. He looks awkward just sitting there listening to us argue. He stops the car and pulls into a parking place close to the front. As soon as the car stops my mom gets out and tries to walk up to the door and stumbles the whole time. She falls over almost immediately after getting out of the car. I stifle a laugh but go to help her out. She groans but accepts the help. She finds her balance and goes as quickly to our door as possible. I watch and make sure she gets in before turning back to Damon.

"I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean to argue like that in front of you". To my surprise I see him start to smile

"Truthfully", he says " I found I pretty entertaining" . I couldn't help but laugh to that

"Thanks, so are you ready for that surprise date of yours," I ask him flirtatiously.

"Your chariot awaits," he says gesturing to his car. I smile and get in the passenger seat. He gets in as well. I feel my back pocket to make sure I have my wallet with me just in case, I do. He starts the car and we pull out and start heading to this mysterious place.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going," I ask him

"Why of course not then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it," he says.

"Okay fine then how far is this place?" I ask curiously

" Not to far about a hour or so" he says casually. "Now no more questions," he says playfully.

"Fine," I say zipping my lips and throwing away the key he laughs at me and I laugh with him. We continue our playful conversation for the rest of the trip but he suddenly gets serious at one point.

"I guess you weren't kidding about you and your mom not having the best relationship," he says. I nod quickly not really wanting to have this conversation but at the same time I know it's unavoidable.

"It never really has been that good", I say softly. "for the past three years my mom has blamed me for my father's death and after a while," I pause thinking about if I should admit this out loud. I start again, "After a while I guess I just started to believe it. I have thought about it a lot and she's right about that it's really the only thing that we can agree on. I stop talking and look at out the window hoping he won't see the tears that are beginning to form. I fight them back before they can fall but I still don't talk for fear that that may return. I'm usually so good at hiding my emotions but ever since Damon they keep appearing.

"Will you tell me about what happened to your dad," he asks quietly not trying to push me any further than I can go. I'm about to shake my head no when that feeling comes over me again, like I can tell him anything in the world and he'll understand. I tell him all about the accident and how I was there and didn't help him at all. How the nurse told us that there was nothing they could do to save him that he died shortly after the crash.

"Do you see how it's my fault?" I ask him pleading for him to understand my part in killing my father. "If I was smart enough to do something then maybe he wouldn't be dead right now". I can feel the tears stinging behind my lids but I fight them back and instead keep talking trying to get this off my chest to someone. "If I hadn't bugged him so much about wanting to go out, them he never would even gotten in the car and never could have even had the chance of being hit by the drunk".

"Look", Damon says immediately, "it is in no way your fault that any of this happened. There is no way that you could have avoided it. For all you know that could have happened a day later or maybe an hour later you don't know". I flinch slightly when he says this but he doesn't seem to notice and continues, "You can't keep this guilt over you for the rest of your life. You have to accept the fact that not every bad thing that happens is your fault".

"It doesn't matter what happened it can't be changed"

"Exactly it happened you have to move on and except that it's not your fault. Do you see that?" he asks. I look up at him sadly but I nod my head anyways. I don't believe him and he can see that but he drops the subject anyways. He smiles and I smile back weakly. He touches takes my hand slightly and the pain from the earlier topic disappears. All I can feel is the warmth of his hand on mine. This time when he smiles at me I smile back genuinely. We arrive at the surprise place shortly after.

"Okay now close your eyes," He says

"But why, were already here I should be able to see by now," I say feeling like a child.

"Because I don't want you to see it until I'm finished setting it up," he says laughing obviously liking this.

"Fine," I say. I cover my eyes spreading my hands apart a little bit, enough to see where we're going

"Hey, no peeking," Damon exclaims.

"Alright, alright," I say laughing

I put my hands over my eyes again this time keeping them closed until Damon tells me to. My eyes are only closed for few minutes before the car stops. I'm about to open my eyes when Damon tells me not to. I groan but continue keeping my eyes closed. He leaves and comes back a few minutes later.

"Okay you can open them now," he says excitedly

I open my eyes and get out of the car. I look around and feel the warm beach setting in front of me. The sun is shining bright making the sand a simmering gold. In the sand is a blue blanket. Realization hits me, a picnic on the beach.

"What do you think beautiful or not," he asks worried

"Beautiful, Damon it's stunning. I don't have a suit though," I say.

"I know," he says deviously, "That's why we're going shopping first." He says I roll my eyes but walk with him. We walk down to a small shop on the boardwalk that looks promising. When we enter the little shop a bell rings signaling that we have entered. I scan the room quickly looking for a section the section that I'll get mine from. I find the correct section and make my way over there with Damon right beside me.

"Hi can I help you find something today," a woman asks approaching us. We stop She's average height with thick curly blond hair and bright make-up on. She stands there waiting for an answer. She looks annoyed that she has to do this everyday.

"No, thank you," I say as politely as I can. She nods gives me a fake smile and turns to go back to the counter where she reads a magazine. I turn my attention back to finding a cheap bathing suit. I see a rack that contains some bathing suits with a big sign that says _50% off_.

"Oh, no you don't," Damon says seeing where I intend on going.

"What," I ask innocently even though I know very well what he's talking about

"You are going to go over to where those expensive bathing suits are and pick one of those out," he says laughing and pulling me away.

"But," say stumbling over my words, "I like that blue one over there". It's a terrible lie considering there aren't even ant blue ones on the rack. Unfortunately he sees that to.

"Yeah well I bet there's another pretty blue one over there," he says pointing.

Despite my protests I end up picking out and expensive bikini that's brown with a silver circle in between my breast and two strings that were to be tied to connect each side on the bottom part. It's one of the least expensive bathing suits that I can find. He gives me a disapproving look but agrees to it. We walk up to the front counter to check out. The lady that approached us earlier takes the bathing suit and rings it out.

"Thirty-seven, sixty-two," she says not looking up at us. Damon takes out his wallet and hands her the correct amount.

"Thirty eight cents is your change," she says handing him the change that's in her hand. She hands me back the bathing suit in a bag. I take it from her and leave the small shop with Damon.

"Lets go down to the bathrooms so, you can change into your beautiful new bathing suit," he says laughing

"Hysterical," I say sarcastically but I laugh with him. "What no bathing suit for my prince," I say skeptically

"Why, of course I have one princess. Mine is already on though under my shorts," he says smiling triumphantly and playing along.

"I wish someone had told me the bathing suit news then you wouldn't have had to waste your money on me," I say

"Never a waste if I'm spending it on you," Damon says. I smile ruefully at him.

We walk down the boardwalk for only a few minutes before we reach the bathrooms. I'm surprised that there is barely anyone outside. I have only seen three people total the whole walk down here. I go into the bathroom to change as Damon waits outside for me. I strip off my clothes and slide the bathing suit on over my body tying the sides of the bottom thankful that it fits okay. I look down at my arm and see that the scars are barely even noticeable, defiantly nothing big to notice. I could easily get away with saying that I fell being my clumsy self. I walk out of the small bathroom stall and look in the mirror. Even I have to admit it looks good. My b-cups filled out the top and my toned legs look great in the bottoms. I slip my shorts on over my bathing suit bottom assuming we're not going to be swimming first. My hair is still in a clip so I take it out. It falls in waves against my shoulders. I finger through it until it looks okay. I take two long deep breaths then walk out of the bathroom confidently but afraid of what Damon will think. Damon is looking out at the ocean at first but soon notices me and turns around. He smiles brightly staring at me looking me up and down.

"Does it look okay," I ask nervously

"You look better than okay you look amazing" he says astounded. I blush and look down. I see that Damon has switched his shorts and shirt out for a blue and white bathing suit with a Hawaiian design. His chest is evenly tanned and well- developed chest. I stare at him for a few seconds then peel my eyes away blushing deeper. He laughs seeming to notice me looking at him. We walk slowly back to his car. I put my other clothes in the front seat and wait as Damon finishes getting some stuff out of the trunk. He ditches his clothes too and comes up next to me holding a small blue cooler, which I presume has some food and a few drinks in it. I hadn't realized how hungry I am until my stomach growls. Damon and me walk down to where the blanket is put out. I sit down on the blanket and he does the same. I watch him as he takes out all the stuff from inside the cooler. First he pulls out two peanut butter sandwiches and some triscuits in a zip lock Baggies. He hands me one of each finishing up with two sprites. He pushes the cooler to the side and picks up his sandwich taking it out of it's baggy. I do the same looking into the ocean as I eat when a question I have been dying to ask comes to mind again.

"How can you afford such a nice car if you live in an apartment?" I ask curiously. If my question caught him by surprise he didn't show it.

"I have a really good part time job. I tell my mom that I can help out with the bills and stuff but she doesn't let me she says that its her responsibility not mine. I offer her money all the time but she always refuses to take it. One time I secretly paid for some bills and she nearly ripped my head off so, I let her have the self-pride of knowing she can pay all the bills," he says smiling. I wish my mom were like that. I have to pay for two of the bills including my cell phone bill. But I don't mention this to Damon. I finish my sandwich and start on my triscuits.

"Your mom seems nice," I say adoringly.

"She's really great you would love her," he says excitedly.

We continue to make small talk and playful conversation until we finish with our food.

"So, are you ready to go for a swim?" he asks

"Sure why not," I say feeling new found confidence I stand up and slide my shorts off my body so I only have my bathing suit on I start to run down the beach front and I can hear him running as well. He comes up behind me and scoops me up, still running, into the water where he throws me in. I laugh putting my hands on his head dunking him in the water. Instead he comes up quickly while I'm still on him making me end up on top of his shoulders I laugh and kick into the water splashing water all over. We continue to fool around in the water for a few hours. We head up to the water shore breathless.

"I'll be right back," Damon says running up to his car. I wait near the edge for him to return. He grabs something from his car and runs back down to me. He hands me a towel and, I take it. I dry one leg off then put it into the sand and do the same with the other so I don't get sand all up my leg. I watch Damon as he struggles to get all the sand off his legs. I laugh humorously and he looks up.

"What, am I amusing you," he asks.

"Truthfully, yes you are," I say laughing harder. He smiles laughing too. I watch him struggle for only a few more minutes finally he gives up and just starts to walk letting the sand fall off as he walks. First we walk back to the blanket and I slip my shorts on over my bottoms. I know that my bottoms will probably make them wet but I figure they will dry. I check my phone quick to make sure I have no messages from my mom. I have none so I put it back in my pocket. I don't bother to put my flip-flops on instead I feel the sand beneath them as I walk beside Damon. We walk slowly hand in hand down the beachfront. I look up and find that Damon's features growing rigid, and hard. Something is wrong with him. Even though he looks sweet most times as I take in his angry expression I'm honestly scared

"Damon what wrong," I ask

" What the hell did you do to your arm," he asks curiously trying hard to keep the anger from his voice. I'm so surprised that he can see them that it takes me a second to answer him with my readied excuse.

"Um, uh, nothing," I say tripping over the words.

"Your lying I can tell. I'm not going to push you to say anything though. You can tell me on your own time and in your own way," he says caringly. The feeling of wanting to tell him everything comes over me again but I fight I know that I can tell him this it's just too much.

"Thank you," I say smiling weakly. "It's just," I stop regretting even starting to explain myself.

"Yes," he prods me curiously

"I need to make sure that you're here and that your not going to disappear the first time you hear something about me that isn't great or amazing. I need to make sure you're here," I repeat softly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says sweetly

"I know," I say adding," For now"

He stops caresses my check softly looking at me in such a way that I cant help but smile. His features are soft and gentle. He leans in and knowing immediately what he's going to do I close my eyes and lean in as well. Almost instantly I can feel his lips touch mine. His lips are soft on mine but also fierce with such passion and love that it makes my heart ach. Our lips move in sync like a perfectly choreographed dance. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer and he puts his hands around my waist pulling me even closer. Our lips separate but not for long he kisses me again this time harder with more passion but still so soft. I can feel the fire from where our lips touch. We stop kissing but don't release each other as we look up smiling. Damon's eyes are bright with excitement as mine are to. His cheeks are as flushed as mine. After a few seconds of standing there we start to walk again hand in hand. Memories of our earlier conversation are gone. I notice a little boy building a sandcastle with his family, a picture perfect moment that I had envied for most of my life. I look back at Damon and smile as he leans in giving me a small peck on the lips. I look over into the ocean to see the green-blue waves crashing into one another. My left pocket vibrates interrupting the silence of this perfect moment. I take it out to look at the text from my mom.

_Where the hell are you, _it reads.

"Aaahhh," I groan audibly. Damon laughs at my sudden aggravation.

"What now," he asks; I look up and smile at him.

"Nothing just my mom as usual, "I says

"Oh," he replies simply

_With a friend I'll be back soon_ I text her back quickly then put my phone back in my pocket.

It's that text that takes me back to reality. Here I am walking down the beach with some incredibly hot guy away from people. These kinds of things just never happen. I know that I have to stop before I come back to reality when he breaks up with me .I get the idea to run away while I can but decide I might as well live this out as much as I can. I look back into the ocean hoping it will distract me from what I'm thinking. My mom doesn't text me back with anything thank god. We continue to walk down the beachfront for a few hours more even I can tell there is a depressed look on my face but it still catches me by surprise to see that Damon notices.

"Is everything okay," he asks me.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I say without hesitation. I smile back at him with as much strength as I can. He believes my smile and nods. We walk for another half hour before we head back over to where the blanket is set up.. It's starting to get dark but not too cold yet. I sit down on the sand ignoring the blanker feeling the sand minerals sink beneath me. I squish my toes in the sand hugging my knees close to my chest. I look up at the sky seeing the reds and oranges and pinks of the sunset fading into beautiful shades of light blue.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I say gesturing to the sky. Damon comes over and sits down next to me.

"Nothing in comparison to the beauty in front of me but, yes I must admit it is very beautiful," he says admiringly. I don't respond, just look down blushing a deep red, almost as red as the sky in front of me.

It's this moment that I feel like the little boy that I saw earlier when we were walking. I rest my head on Damon shoulder soaking up the moment like a dry sponge that is placed in water. I look up and stare at Damon's face. His features are relaxed and peaceful perfectly content but his eyes are filled with excitement. He notices me staring at him a looks over at me a questioning look on his face.

"See something you like," he says quoting me from earlier. He smiles sweetly at me and I smile back.

"Lots," I say just as sweetly. I lean in and give him a quick kiss.

The wind blows softly and I shiver a little. Damon notices and presses me closer to him.

"Thanks," I say

"No problem," he says pressing his lips to my forehead.

We look up silently at the sky. The only color I can see now is just a light blue. The stars are beginning to come out as well. My phone rings suddenly interrupting the silence. I want to ignore it and not ruin the moment but when I look up at the caller id to see who it is I jump to my feet and answer it. Damon looks up at me concerned standing as well.

"Hello," I say

"When are you coming home," Meems says skipping the hello. I know something is wrong now. He tone sounds stressed and annoyed

"I don't know, why what's wrong," I ask concerned.

"Well don't freak out or anything but mom is drunk and yelling at me and I feel like I'm going to rip the hair out of my head," she says laughing without humor.

"Alright I'm on my way back now. Can you hold on for another hour or so," I ask her guiltily.

"Yeah but hurry. By the way where are you your that far away," she says curiously. I know she can't see me but I roll my eyes smiling.

"Good bye Meems," I say

"See you and hurry," she says. I hear the line click off so I hang up my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"I'm sorry Damon but can you drive me back now," I ask him.

"Yeah sure no problem," he says carelessly. "Is something wrong," he asks cautiously as he gathers up the blanket and the other stuff.

"Not, really my mom is just annoying the hell out of my sister," I say.

I watch as he gets up and gathers everything up in his arms. I start to help him but he refuses, ignoring the help and picking everything up himself. Once he has everything we walk back up to his car. He unlocks the car and sets everything from in his hands in the back seat. I get in the passenger side and wait for him. When Damon gets in and starts to pull out I get comfortable for the ride back home. I wished we didn't have to leave but I knew we would have to eventually, I guess I was just so lost in my delusional state of mind that I forgot that that's not my reality. I could sense the fear in my sister's voice over the phone and I can't help but think that something serious has happened. who knows what has been happening with my mom I hope that she's just sitting on the couch and sleeping and that my Meems is just over reacting but that dream is a little improbable. My sister was smart so she has probably been in her bedroom the whole night but she had to have come down eventually so I made sense. I guess I just got my hopes up way too much. Damon had a way of doing that to me. Damon starts the engine and pulls out slowly.

We arrive at the apartment complex in what seems like half as much time than it took to get to the beach. That's possibly because of the reduced amount of traffic on the roads. When we get there he pulls in getting a good parking spot close to the front. I get out and he meets me around on my side leaving the stuff we had used at the beach in the car. He takes my hand and we walk up to my door. Before I open it to meet what ever there is in store for me I turn to Damon.

"Thank you for this incredible day," I say smiling so he knows i'm sincere.

"Any time," he says revealing a gorgeous crooked smile that I have already come to love more than anything.

Before I can say anything else or leave he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a sweet and intoxicating kiss. I allow myself to get lost in it for a few seconds before he releases me to leave.

"Bye," I say sweetly.

"Good night," he says musically.

Unlock my door as he walks back to his door. I can't help but sneak a peak at him before I go in, realizing he is doing the same. My door opens but, it's not me who opens it. I jump slightly surprised to see my sister standing there but continue to smile anyways.

"Thank god you're here," she says unenthusiastically

"Yeah, glad to be home," I say sarcastically. She doesn't look as amused as I do at the moment. "Sorry not funny, so what's going on with mom now," I says apologetically. I step inside and take of my shoes as Meems answers me.

"Mom is drunk and has already broken the good blue lamp in the living room," she says hastily.

"Ughh," I groan audibly. I should have known not to leave her alone.

I walk into the living room to find the broken lamp on the floor. It was one of the best lamps that we owned. I bought it for forty-five dollars at a Chinese auction because I liked the swirled blue design on it. I'm suddenly filled with so much anger that I can barely control myself anymore. I see the cause for the broken lamp as well sitting on the coffee table, a bottle of half empty vodka. My mom is sitting on the couch laughing so hard she looks about to fall off the couch. I try hard to contain the anger welling up inside me but I can't help it anymore. I take the half empty bottle and storm into the kitchen. I dump the bottle down the drain ignoring my mom's pleas in between a fit of laughter.

"Maria what are you doing. You better not be dumping that. That shit is expensive," she stutters and starts laughing once again.

I take a deep breath and lean back against the counter top, trying to relieve the anger that is starting to diminish. I take the now empty bottle and throw it softly into the recycling bin. She makes her way into the kitchen hobbling and using the walls for support.

"Maria I expect an answer when I ask you a question," she says not able to keep a smile off her face as she speaks with a fake sense of being in demand. I hate it when she tries to act like a real mom to me.

"What am I just suppose to let you get drunk and ruin the house," I say angrily.

"What are you talking about? Oh you mean the lamp, wow Maria its one lamp get over yourself," she says carelessly. I can't believe that even drunk she has the nerve to say that to me. I walk back into the living room to see if Meems is still in there.

"Marissa please go to your room until this is all settled," I say caringly but sternly as well. She knew this was coming I could see it on her face I said that all the time when I knew things might get bad. She sulked upstairs as mom came into the living room following where I am. She doesn't say anything to me and I don't say anything to her for a few minutes. She sits back down on the couch. I stare forward at the TV screen, which is turned off, but she must find something hilarious about that because she starts to laugh more than anyone has ever laughed before. I last time I had seen her this drunk was at my dad's funeral. Of course she was drunk a lot but she usually knew when she should stop.

"What the hell are you laughing at now," I ask her as calmly as I can but it still comes out full of rage.

"The TV," she laughs," it's such a pretty color". All I can think to do right now is get her into bed.

"Okay well mom why don't we go upstairs and try to get some sleep," I say gently taking her arm.

"NO," she screams then adds quieter, "I don't want to right now". I keep my hand remained on hers and insist on continuing to try and help her.

"NO," she screams, "I DON'T WANT TO".

She reaches up and pulls her arm back and swings forward. She misses swinging too far to the left, but she has a go at it again swinging her arm back. BAM! She hits me right in the eye and on the side of my nose with her ring. For a drunk she had amazing aim, although I shouldn't have found it so surprising because she had practice being a drunk. I made the mistake of underestimating how much she could still be herself in some way while she drinks.

"Shit," I says going on my knees. It hurt like a bitch. I don cry instead just look at the blood that has gathered inside of my hands.

"Gasp," I hear my sister make a noise behind me and so I turn around to look at.

She comes over running quickly to my aid. My mom sits back on the couch looking pleased with what she had "accomplished". My sister touches my face softly as the blood continues to fall down my nose.

"Are you okay," she asks worried.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Come on let's go out for a little bit until mom calms down," I say glancing over at my mom who is looking peacefully at the floor.

I get up quickly and walk swiftly into the kitchen. I look up relieved that my sister hasn't had a chance to put on any pajamas yet. I really didn't want to stick around here any more than I had to. I take the ice down out of the freezer and grab a towel out of the far left drawer. I put almost the whole tray of ice into the towel and place it as gently as I can against my face. The sting from the pain was almost unbearable but I resist the temptation to crawl under my cover in my room and cry myself to sleep. I guess this is what I get for having such a good day. Her rings were on so they probably tore up the side of my face and she got the crevice of my eye in that one hit as well. The blood that comes out of my nose is coming down slower but still bleeding slightly. My sister stands off to the side watching me. I don't cry instead I focus on getting her out of the house and fast. I try to stay as strong for her as I can, I always have. I motion her forward and walk over to the front door slipping on my black flip-flops which I usually on over the feet, Meems does the same with her bright hot pink ones. I mean to bite my tongue and not say anything but instead I turn back to where my mom is once again.

"Look I don't know what the hell your problem is but you need to figure it out or things are going to change around here; and I mean big changes

"Don't threaten me bitch you're not my mother it's the other way around," she says furiously.

"Yeah I know that thank god," I say just as furious.

I hope that Damon isn't outside to see me like this but my hopes are soon deflated when I see him outside his door. There is a small puff of smoke forming around him and it's not cold enough for your breath to be seen. Great first I get punched and now I find out my boyfriend is a smoker. As I get closer to him I realize that this isn't Damon outside but, it's someone who certainly looks like him. He has the same muscled body type that Damon does and dark messy hair. I walk fast so, maybe I don't catch his attention usually I don't have a problem with that but, with my nose bleeding that may not work out so well.

"What happened to you," he asks curiously.

"Uh, nothing," I say not wanting to look but I steal a glance in his direction. I stop surprised at how much similarity he and Damon have. This must be his brother, I conclude.

Damon's brother rolls his eyes and steps forward towards me. He removes the towel from my face and looks at it. He examines it cautiously not wanting to hurt me at all. Something flashes on his face that makes him look like he wants to do something but, he resists and his expression changes quickly. There is no fire in his touch like there is with Damon but there is defiantly some warmth in his touch.

"So, what are you a doctor or something," I ask him distracting myself.

"As a matter of fact I am," he says wryly, "I work up at the hospital in the pediatrics center. He removes his hand from my face and the warmth disappears almost immediately but still slightly lingering there. "Your nose doesn't look broken but you should defiantly keep some ice on it for a while."

"Thanks Mr.…,"I say stopping at the end waiting for him to give me his name.

"Please call me Jason," he says chuckling softly. I smile softly and feel a slight tug on my side as I go to tell him my name.

"I'm Maya," I look down as if noticing my sister at my side for the first time, "and this is my sister Marissa or Meems for short," I say outreaching my hand towards my sister and pulling her around in front of me.

Jason smiles brightly and reaches his hand out to shake her hand. She shakes it then retreats her hand quickly like it is a monster that is going to tear her arm out of its socket. I don't know why but something about the way she looks at him scares at me. It's as if she sees something that I don't about him. She has always been able to know things about people before I could. I remember one time six years ago, before I started to minimize my friends list, I was best friends with this girl in my English class. I decided to bring her home over for a sleep over and Meems kept looking at her weird. When she left Meems came and talked to me in private and told me that I shouldn't tell her anything secretive about me that it would come back to haunt me. Of course that night I had spilled my most precious secret at the moment to her. I had the biggest crush on this guy named Andy Collins in my global class. The next day that I went to school the whole class knew Andy laughed in my face and told me that I shouldn't get my hopes up and that he would never in a million years go out with me. Of course back then we were still little kids eating past. I figured I would ask Meems about it later when we where safe and secure in my car out of Jason's hearing.

"Wait, are you the Maya that my brother has been obsessing with ever since he got home god I finally had to escape the constant jabber," he said seeming to have no regret at having blown his brother in like that. I smiled brighter than I had in while and looked down flushing a deep scarlet red.

"Well, I hope so," I say not looking up. He smiles at me and we stay quiet for a few seconds before a conversational question comes to me. I liked talking to Jason it was nice conversation. "Hey if you're a doctor aren't you supposed to know how bad smoking is for you," I ask skeptically, raising my eyebrow.

"Well we all have to have some flaws," He says flashing a devious smile in my direction. Once again I forgot amount Meems standing to the right of me hugging close to my side refusing to let go. I remembered the look in her eye when she met Jason so, I was eager to talk to her.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jason but I have to get going before my mom comes out," I say glancing hesitantly back at my door.  
>"You are a horrible liar, but suit yourself," he says. Something dark flickered in his eyes, and it scared me, but just as quickly as it came it was gone. I could tell my sister saw it to and she flinched. I smile at him anyways. Unexpectedly he leans in and gives me a hug without hesitation I wrap my arms around him as well. I let go first less than a few seconds after it started. I look over at Meems and motion forward with my head. We walk quickly back to my truck, and I hear Jason stomping out his cigarette.<p>

"Oh And Jason," I shout after him. He looks up in my direction like he knew that I was going to say this. "Can you not tell Damon about this". He hesitates as if thinking about it for a little bit. Finally he answers me

"No problem but, I think you should," he says. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I get in the truck start it up and, wait for the heat to come on: it was a chilly night. I look over at Meems expecting her to say something but she doesn't. We drive in silence to the ice cream parlor.

We order our usual ice creams and find a small table near the far corner of the room. Meems licks her ice cream a peanut butter cup double scoop as I lick mine a medium twist. One again the silence is almost unbearable. I can't understand what could be making my sister so quiet usually she's chattering away with conversation. I decide to make small talk before I ask her about her intuition on Jason.

"So, how have you been?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Maya," she begins not answering my original question," I need you to stay away from Jason I got a bad vibe from him.

"Well not exactly the answer I was looking for but ok. Why what's wrong with Jason," I ask curiously.

"I don't know exactly but I get a weird feeling about him. There is something about him that says evil to me something I see in his eyes. The way he looked at me it's just some kind of intuition thing. Look I know I probably sound insane but you have to listen to me on this stay away from him he's not…normal," she says worriedly looking down as if ashamed that she had spoken.

Ever since Meems was little she has been able to sense weird things. I know it sounds insane but she has. A couple years back when my dad was still alive and I was still very social with people I had become best friends with this girl in my science class. I brought her over to my house for a sleep over and I saw Meems give her a strange look. The next morning after my friend had already left I asked her about it. She gave me no explanation just told me that I should stay away and I shouldn't tell her anything I didn't want other people knowing about me. Of course it just so happens that I had told her who I had a crush on that night. I shrugged it off at first but when I went to school the next day the whole grade knew whom that I liked him. I was so furious but I never second-guessed her ever again.

"Look I understand what you mean about him being creepy sort of but really is he that bad," I said trying not wanting to believe that Jason could be in any way bad.

"I don't know," she said and shook her head confused. "Just please stay away from him," she said looking up at me pleadingly.

"I'll try but Meems he's my boyfriends brother it may be harder than you think. Besides I don't think you have anything to worry about it's not like he's some kind of demon that's going to kill me," I said laughing dryly. Meems looks at me like that's exactly what she was thinking.

"Where did he say that he worked again," she asked. I gave her a puzzled expression but answered her anyways.

"The hospital but what does that have anything to do with," I stop short as I comprehend what she was getting at, "Oh Meems you have got to be kidding me. You don't actually believe that do you," I said but her face looked like she believed just that in fact.

"Think about it Maya it makes sense. He works at the hospital I get the feeling like he's some dark creature, it goes together," she said.

"Look Meems I'm sorry to burst your imaginary bubble," I said doubtfully, "but if all we have to go on is that he works at the hospital and you get a bad feeling around him well we're not going to get very far with that theory".

"Your right we need evidence," she said suddenly serious.

"Meems hold your horses we are not getting any "evidence". Now right now all I want you to do is finish your ice cream so I can get home and sleep I have to work tomorrow and I have to find a way to hide this," I said pointing to my eye. She nods but she doesn't look like she believes a word I said.

We sit in silence and finish our ice cream both afraid of hurting each other's feelings. When finished mine I waited and stared at the ground while my sister polished off hers. I didn't believe that Jason was evil for one but I did have the impression that there was something different and inhuman about him. The look in his eyes had frightened, but that could have just been me hallucinating. What my sister was proposing was completely impossible there was no such thing.

My sister finished off her ice cream a few minutes after I did. We drove back home making simple small talk about how different our lives would be if we didn't have mom to interfere. When we walk in the door mom is passed out on the couch with a bottle of scotch on the table next to her. It was like she never slept in her bed anymore, she was on the couch every night this month. I go into bed without taking off my make-up, or putting my hair up. As soon as my head hits my pillow I'm asleep.

I dreamed I was in the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. Achilleas, daises, and tulips cover the left side while pink alliums, pink alstroemenias, and purple anemones cover the right side. There is a white gazebo that I was standing in, right in the middle of the garden. It was circular with long green vines wrapping around the top and all down the sides of it. I twirled and spun and fell into careless dips. I looked up to see whom I was dancing with, to find Jason. He smiled and I smiled back. We danced for a while until I separated from him, exhausted, to sit on at the small artfully carved wooden bench off to the side of the garden next to the gazebo. The bench appeared to come out of nowhere. Jason gave me a devious smile and his eyes turned dangerously black. Suddenly his features changed and he became hairy and larger. I stayed perfectly still not wanting to say anything for fear that he may attack me, but he doesn't he just stays where he is changing into the repulsive monster. He growled. I flinched but kept staring as he turned into the most hideous black wolf I had ever seen. Before I could get a good look at his features he changed and became a different animal then another and another. He began to change so fast that I could no longer make out the different animals he was becoming. His changes from animal to animal seemed like blurs of different colors fading into one. Suddenly he stopped and became Jason again. I stared at him and continued to say quiet. The whole time it looked like I was someone looking in on someone else's dream.

"I don't get it," I say childishly. He smiled even wider and came closer to take my hand.

"I don't have much time," he said but continued to go on, "I'm not normal, and neither is Damon he is like me". His expression got serious as he talked. "We are not normal," he repeated, "if your smart you'll stay away".

"I still don't get it," I said.

All of a sudden there was a loud sound that jolted me awake. I sit up and look around but there was no one there. I knew this would sound insane but I swear I saw the back of Jason's dark hair fly out of my open window. A few seconds later I realized that I hadn't even opened my window before bed. I get up in one swift movement and closed it tight even though I was sweating. I turned on my lamp and looked at my clock, which sat on top of my TV, stating it was only three thirty. I opened my door and subconsciously walked to my sister's room, I looked over at her sleeping head underneath the covers of her bright pink bedspread. I found what I was looking for on the bed table next to her. I picked up the book and read the front cover, supernatural explanations for strange events. I placed the book under my arm and walked hurriedly back to my room. I took the book over with me onto my bed. I flipped over to the index and searched for the name that Meems had told me about.

"_Muertos Sanadors por la Noche…pg. 76"_

I flipped hesitantly to page seventy six and skimmed through the pages before finding something. .

"_New discoveries lead to evidence of supernatural occurrences from the burning of a hospital back from over three hundred years ago. These creatures are very discrete and are able to live among us without our knowing. These creatures are known as Muertos Sanadors por la Noche (mu-er-tos san- adore-s por la no-cha), or healers of the night. They were former doctors that worked at that at the very hospital that burned down. They were changed into these amazing creatures by god himself. Although these immortals are said to have powers that are beyond our understanding they are amazing in the way that they were created to help mankind. These remarkable individuals can heal the broken save the dammed and cure the weak. You are able to see when they are using their powers because their eyes will grow dark and they will take on the characteristic of being rigid."_

I toke the book and chucked it swiftly across my bedroom. The book hit my wall with an audible thud.

"Ugg,"I groan.

What the hell was I thinking? How on earth could I possibly even propose that Jason was this Muertos Sanadors por la Noche thing? It was completely impossible. The chances that he was one of those had the same possibility that I was a vampire. Opps bad comparison, but still. And on top of everything if Jason was a whatever you call it then that would mean Damon might be a whatever you call it. You know for arguments sake I am going to consider these Muertos Sanadors por la Noche things healers because that is part of the English translation to their name. Anyways I know that Damon can't be a healer because; well actually I didn't know that. In fact there was something about him that seemed inhuman but how could that be. I have had the weird sense that there was something strange and different about him but no it was impossible.

I fell asleep again to my own voice repeating the words that I hoped would be true. _It's impossible_; I said it over and over again. This time when I fell asleep there were no weird dreams or nightmares I woke up screaming from. It was dreamless sleep.

I woke up late past lunch time actually. I checked my phone to see the time ten thirty. Holy shit I have never slept that long in my entire life. I rushed quickly out of bed to get ready; I still had to get ready for work. I quickly pulled on my uniform for the dinner I worked at and went to work with my cover-up.

The job I had was really good I got paid 5.50 an hour plus tips. I usually work a five hour work day five days a week. It usually came down to about a hundred and eighty dollars or so a week.

I started with my cover-up. I applied layer after layer. Soon it just looked gross so, I washed it off and started over again. I did twice before I looked at the time and saw that if I didn't leave now was going to be late. I skipped breakfast and grabbed my coat


End file.
